Lost And Found
by badwolf2991
Summary: In an Alpha/Beta/Omega world were female Omegas are a rarity; Morana (OC) has had the poor luck of being captured and forced into an unpleasant life. When a raid leaves Morana and Ruby without homes, can the Winchester brothers help them adjust back to normal life? Or will the horrors of their life haunt them forever? Warnings will be posted at the top of each new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby started up through the bars of her cage, blindly seeing the metal ceiling above them. Most of the Betas were asleep, yet like every other night, she couldn't sleep. The whimpering from Morana in the cage next to her had Ruby worried. Every night she huddled in on herself, in obvious pain that wouldn't subside. The cages were close enough that if she stretched, she could reach and hold Morana's hand if they both pressed against the cold metal bars. Sometimes it helped Morana get at least a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep, but it didn't always work. Even in the dark she could see the sheen of sweat covering Morana's pale and deadly thin body. It was a wonder she hadn't burned up yet.

"Hey, Mo. Move closer." Ruby's words were quiet, trying not to attract the attention of the late night guard. She wasn't sure Morana heard her until she saw the poor girl shift painfully towards Ruby. With a groan, her too thin arms gave out and she collapsed right near the bars. She reached a shaky hand out towards Ruby, eyes fluttering at the effort it took. Ruby reached her hand through and grasped Morana's bony hand. Her hand felt like paper, and Ruby was worried. She hadn't seen her eat or drink anything in the past couple of days, knowing that Morana would have puked it back up. She knew that the fever was reaching the dangerously high zone, yet Abaddon and her henchmen did nothing to ease the girl's pain. Seeing her shivering despite the fever, Ruby knew Morana couldn't keep this up much longer.

Praying to a God she long stopped believing in, she wished that someone would find them and help this poor girl. Humming quietly to the distressed Omega—a rarity—she hoped the girl could get some sleep before the demanding day ahead of them.

* * *

Sam Winchester lay sprawled across the slightly too short bed, staring at the popcorn ceiling of the motel room that they were staying in for the time being. Dean, his older brother, sat at the small table nursing a beer and read through the files they had for the case. A long list of female Betas and male Omegas have gone missing in the area. Often a sign of a Beta/Omega whorehouse, he and Sam had been trying to track down as much information on the ghost whorehouse. So far all they have is that the whorehouse's location is well hidden and nearly undetected.

"Have you read the most recent missing persons report?" Dean's rough voice broke the silence. He snapped his fingers to get his brother's attention when Sam didn't respond. Sam shook his head before speaking.

"Yeah. Sorry. Uh, 14-year-old female Beta. Long blond hair, brown eyes, fair skin. Last seen leaving school, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Melissa, was it?"

"Marissa. Yeah. Somehow she got snatched on the way home. Lived two blocks away from school, in a very populated area. How she got snatched without a single witness is amazing." Dean flipped through the file, looking at the map of the area, as well as the statement from Marissa's friend who had said good-bye as they left school. "They're definitely getting bolder. Taking someone during the middle of the day, in a well populated area." He shifted through the dozens of files, until he found the one he was looking for. This one was a 15-year-old male Omega, fitting the same description as Marissa. Blond hair, brown eyes, fair skin. Also taken while walking home from school, there was clearly a pattern. Dean jumped slightly when his phone let off a shrill. A quick glance at the caller ID and he picked up the phone.

"Whatcha got, Bobby?"

"Well, no new abductions since Marissa, but the town has put out a buddy system for all Betas and Omegas, both male and female, in hopes that no one else will go missing." Bobby was the one who sent this case to them. Sam and Dean Winchester were the best when it came to disbanding whorehouses and returning missing children to their parents. But just because they were the best didn't mean they didn't need a little help now and then. "Finally found a witness to one of the earlier abductions. An elderly lady mentioned seeing a large black van with Florida plates peeling out in a hurry right around the time that Cera Strong, the 3rd victim, was taken. Said that the windows had a green blackout tint to them."

"Okay. How is that going to help?"

"Because the police ran a search on the various security cameras around the area around that time trying to look for a van matching that description. They found it on a traffic cam about a block away from where Cera was last seen." Bobby paused before continuing. "They got a license plate."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Sam raised his eyebrow in question. Dean held up a finger, telling him he'd explain when he was done.

"I sent the info through email. Should be in your inbox."

"Thanks Bobby, we owe you some of the good stuff."

"I'll keep that in mind." And with that, Dean shut his phone and reached for his laptop to access his email.

"So what did Grumpy Bear have to say?" Swinging to stand up and join Dean at the table, Sam stretched.

"Someone remembered something. Saw a large black van with green blackout windows around the time that one of the earlier victims, Cera Strong, was taken. Police went and looked at security cameras and got a hit." He opened the file and rotated the laptop so both could read the new information.

"And the owner of creeper van is…." Sam scrolled looking for the name. "Marlton Herbert. Creeper name and a creeper van." He continued reading the file. "And a local address. What do you say we go pay Mr. Herbert a visit tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan." They both stood and laid down on their respective beds, and attempted to get a little shuteye.

* * *

Ruby watched as Morana continued to shiver despite the fever racking her thin frame. At least the poor girl was sleeping, even if fitfully. Ruby continued to rub her thumb over the papery hand, a soothing gesture that seemed to help slightly. With the eerie silence in the warehouse, Ruby easily picked up on the hitch in Morana's breathing.

"Hey, hey. I'm right here." Ruby gave a small squeeze and could feel the tense that was building relax. "I'm not gonna leave you. Never gonna leave you." Ruby continued to murmur reassurances until the guards made their morning rounds.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here we go! My first OmegaVerse story, as well as my first Supernatural story. I own nothing and am not receiving anything from writing this other than the fact that I won't lie awake at night thinking up this story. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trigger: Vague reference to past rapes**_

"Rise and shine, bitches." The deep voice echoed through the warehouse. Ruby picked up her head, unaware of having fallen asleep. Her eyes quickly found Morana, who was sitting upright, although leaning against the bars of her cage. Eyes partially opened, but clearly clouded over in pain. Ruby watched as Morana's head dipped downward; her already non-existent strength waning. Ruby shifted her gaze to the rotund male that was walking their way. Tobias, one of Abaddon's head henchmen, stopped in front of Morana's cage and used one of his many keys to unlock her cage, removing the untouched breakfast from the day before to replace it with fresh food—which honestly was really runny oatmeal, although laced with various vitamins and minerals they fed everyone—before locking the cage back up, waddling away and returning moments later to do the same for Ruby. Once he had swapped the full plate for the empty, he stopped by Morana's cage and started at her.

"Hope you eat up, bitch. Got a long list of clients who would love a taste of you. Don't want to disappoint, now would you?" Morana's breathing picked up, harsh short pants just this side of a panic attack. She heard the smirk in Tobias's voice when he continued. "Maybe I'll have a go after hours sweetheart." And with that he waddled away, leaving Ruby and Morana alone once again. Ruby watched as Morana's breathing relaxed, knowing it wasn't the words that agitated her; it was the stupid Alpha's proximity. It was times like this that she wished she could remove the heat enhancer from Morana.

Not only was it the reason she looked like death warmed over, it was also the reason she was in constant pain. Most Omegas have intense heats, often laced with painful cramping and fevers. However, they only dealt with it once a month, or less if they were on heat suppressors. But Morana was forced into a constant state of heat thanks to the heat enhancer, which some doctors would provide to prolong heats for couples trying to get pregnant. Abaddon's personal doctor however, had perfected an implantable version and decided that Morana was the perfect specimen to test it out. Almost 18 months in, and Morana's heat was still going strong. And being cage buddies—really the only two on this side of the warehouse, a good 30 to 40 empty cages between Morana's cage and the next closest "pet" as they were referred to in here—meant that Ruby watched every single day as Morana struggled through the torment. The only time Morana seemed to get any relief was for an hour or so after her final client. Much like a normal heat, the pain and desires waned after sex. But not just any sex, knotting sex. The amount of times Ruby has watched as Morana sat, or sometimes laid, on the floor of her cage, semen from only God knows how many men seeping from her body, unable to move—well she has lost count. She was forced to watch as various of Abaddon's henchmen would come over to this corner, roughly grab Morana and drag her away, only to return her hours later. Always roughly pushing her back into her cage, locking her back in, and walking away, usually talking about how "_she was a beauty today. Did you see her take that guy's cock? Magic, I swear._" Or the "_maybe Abaddon will let me tap that ass one day, what do you think?_"

It was even worse when a nearby Beta or Omega went into heat. Something to do with feeding off the heat-specific pheromones being released causing Morana's to intensify. That was part of the reason why they were isolated from everyone else. The other was that when it was just Morana in the corner, no one was able to rest during the night, the sounds of her pain filling the room that was perfect for producing clear echoes. They finally found that Ruby was a balm of sorts and was promptly moved into a cage near her, effectively ending Ruby's career seeing as Morana grew agitated when Ruby was pulled away. She only hoped the clients Tobias mentioned would go easy on her, not that they ever did.

* * *

Ruby woke up to a crashing noise echo through the warehouse. Shouting and screams following suit. Panicked, Ruby looked over to see Morana moaning on the floor of her cage, no male pheromones drifting off the frail figure. It was darker in the warehouse, although that wasn't a good gauge of what time it was. Just as suddenly as the noise started, it stopped, leaving Ruby's heart pounding in both fear and hope. She could barely make out three voices, ones she's never heard, but they were too far to hear their words. She could see two shadowed figures, both rather tall and took a chance.

"Hey! Over here! Help us!" Her words echoed through the empty warehouse and she saw the moment the figures heard her voice. She sagged in relief when the figures made their way over. They were too tall and thin to be Abaddon's henchmen. And judging by the way they reacted to her cries, they were rescuers.

"Dean! We've got two more!" she heard the taller yell back, his legs carrying him faster to their cages. His shaggy brown hair and soft hazel eyes where the first things she noticed when he appeared right in front of her cage. He had Tobias's key ring and was looking through the dozens of keys for the one that fit the lock on her door. Dean slowed as he neared, panting heavily.

"Since when could you sprint like that Sasquatch?" He asked as he bent at the waist to catch his breath. "Never use to be able to jump the gun like that." Morana chose that moment to let out a high-pitched keen. Ruby looked over to see her trying to huddle closer into herself, looking like she was trying to make herself vanish. Ruby's eyes shifted to Dean before taking a good sniff. Alpha. A very dominant one at that.

"Dean, that's your name, right?" He nodded when he noticed she was looking at him. "You gotta back off." He stepped back a few steps and raised his eyebrows in question when Morana quieted slightly. "She's got a heat enhancing implant. It's reacting to you. Making it worse." She shifted her gaze back towards Morana. "It makes it worse when Alphas are nearby." Her explanation was all they needed. The taller one gave off a small "_huh"_ as he continued to search for the correct key. He found the correct one and Ruby nearly toppled him in her desire to get to her. She reached her hand through the cage bars, placing her hand on Morana's sweaty forehead. It had been so long since she's seen the girl this close and she could see her bones underneath the skin. She stepped to the side so that Sasquatch—which she was sure wasn't his real name—could open Morana's cage.

Moving quicker this time, seeing as the keys were organized by cage number, the door swung open. "The implant needs to be removed first. I don't think she can handle this much longer." Her words hushed as she worried about her friend.

"Name?"

"What?" Ruby was confused.

"What's her name?"

"Oh, Morana." She watched with wide eyes as Morana relaxed as he slowly stretched out his hand.

"Morana? My name's Sam. Can you hear me?" He waited until he saw her slight nod, before actually touching her shoulder and rolling her onto her back. "I'm going to remove the implant now, if you'd like. But you have to show me were it is." He waited for her to show him, but when her eyes went slack he turned to Ruby.

"Left hip." She supplied and watched as he took out a knife from his pants pocket. That's when Ruby got a whiff of the gentle giant next to her. _Alpha_. A protective, gentle Alpha, but an Alpha nonetheless. She was honestly surprised to see Morana let him touch her. He lifted the poor excuse for a shirt away from Morana's hip, easily seeing the small bulge that was the implant. He could feel the heat rolling off the tiny body in front of him and felt her relax slightly at his touch, a low moan escaping her lips.

"Alright. This will probably sting a bit, but here's what's going to happen. A small cut, right underneath the implant, and then the implant will be out. Sound good?" He didn't expect an answer, but the fact that she seemed calmer meant his words got through. He continued speaking softly, calmly as he inched the blade closer to her hip, moving slowly in case she freaked so that he wouldn't hurt her more than necessary. He got the edge of the blade flesh against her skin, and quickly dug the blade in just enough so that the implant would slide out before removing it. Using his hand, he pushed the implant towards the tear in her skin. A small, bloody, pill-like object slipped out into his waiting hand. Everyone's shoulders relaxed when Morana's body went slack. The cut was tiny, and could easily be taken care of later. As gently as possibly, Sam reached into the cage and picked up Morana.

"We're safe, Mo. We're getting out." Ruby's words slipped through as she stood in relief.

She watched as Morana curled into Sam's grip. She appears so small in his grip, nothing more than skin and bones. She watched as Sam easily held her with just one arm as he dropped the implant into Dean's waiting hand.

"Alright. Let's get the hell out of dodge." Dean said as he turned around leading them out of the warehouse.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hate slow-paced stories and this one seems to want to be written fast-paced.  
**

**Enjoy and remember: reviews are welcomed and encouraged (even constructive criticism!).**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was shocked when she stepped outside for the first time and saw the sun still high in the sky. Raising an arm against the painfully blinding light, she could see many of the others, huddled under blankets. Some were talking to police; others being checked over by medical personnel. An officer made his way over towards them, his badge signifying he was sheriff.

"That the last of 'em?" He asked, nodding towards the two girls. Ruby watched as Morana tried shifting closer to the broad chest that was holding her. Ruby nodded, not wanting to look away from her friend.

"Do you two have family you can contact?"

"No. They passed just before I was taken. And she's been here longer than me. Never said anything about a family before she stopped talking." She reached a shaky hand to the trembling figure, only to realize she never ate her meal that morning.

"We can take them." Dean said, watching the interaction between the two females. The Sheriff opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he saw the look from Dean.

"If you're sure. Ok, then. Can you just make sure we get a copy of the official report?" Getting a reassuring nod from both Hunters, he tipped his hat and left the four alone. All three noticed that Morana relaxed once again the minute the Sheriff left.

"Do you really mean that?" Ruby asked, not believing what she was hearing. Two strangers—no, their rescuers—were willing to take them in.

"I don't mind." Sam piped up. "We've definitely got the room, and we know people like us who can help take care of you if we get called away." He looked down at Morana, whose eyes were closed. He peeked at the gorgeous brunette just in time to see her face light up with a smile.

"I think we'll accept." She couldn't keep the smile out of her voice, watching as Morana seemed to melt into the gentle giant with her words.

"Then it's decided. Let's go. We have a personal doctor who can check you guys over when we get there." Dean nodded his head in the opposite direction of the ambulances and cop cars and starting walking. Ruby turned and kept pace with Sam, who seemed to be walking slower, just to make sure Morana would be all right. Dean led them to a black car—an Impala, if she wasn't mistaken—that was partially hidden in underneath some trees. Opening the door, he turned to the brunette. "In all the excitement, never caught your name, Darling." A smirk spread across his face in a flirtatious manner.

"Ruby." She slid into the seat and watched as he shut the door.

"Pretty name for a pretty gal." He couldn't help be retort.

"Stop flirting, pretty boy. You're not really my type." The easy banter bled through despite years of not using it. She saw Dean merely shake his head as he walked around the car to help Sam with Morana. Opening the door, he watched as Sam hunched over to place Morana in the back seat with Ruby. However, the second Sam started to pull away, a hand shot out and latched onto his shirt, gripping tight with fierceness that faded to slack. The howl on the other hand, was high pitched and they watched as her breathing started to increase. Ruby reached over in an attempt to calm her down, but the Omega was near hyperventilating. Ruby was worried; Morana had never made that sound. Not in the four years of knowing her. She felt her shoulders relax when Sam reached his arms back around Morana and lifted her close, and Morana quieted back down. Dean and Sam exchanged glances, and Dean nodded.

"Ruby. Up front with me." Ruby hesitantly got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, watching as Sam folded himself—still holding Morana—into the backseat. Closing one door and opening another, Dean just stood there. As soon as Ruby was now seated in the front, he closed the door before walking around to the driver's side and slid in himself. Glancing over his shoulder, Dean saw Sam leaning against the door, his legs stretched in front of him, Morana curled up on his lap. With a final nod from Sam, Dean started the car and pulled away, heading home.

* * *

It was getting dark, having been driving for near on six hours. A quick glance in the rearview mirror showed Morana sleeping against Sam's shoulder while the man seemed to be catching some sleep as well. A glance sideways showed Ruby with her arms crossed, head against the window, but eyes staring blankly out the windshield.

"Quarter for your thoughts?" He asked quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping duo.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked, respecting the quiet and sat up straight.

"Care to be more specific?" Focusing on the road, he could see her shoulders fall in a silent sigh.

"Why did you offer to take us in? You don't know us. You probably know what happened to us in there. And if you don't think working with Morana isn't going to be difficult, you are either an optimist or stupid." Dean saw a swirl of dark hair fly as Ruby twisted to look back at Morana. She let out an audible sigh as she saw the fragile body of her only friend peacefully sleeping against the large body of the gentle Alpha. "I mean, with Sam, I think she will heal, but she was there when I was taken. I don't know how long she was there before I got there. I have no idea what they did to her before I arrived. Hell, even after I arrived there were many things that happened to her that I don't know. And when she stopped talking…" she turned to look at him. "I know something bad happened. Something she couldn't cope with. Not there. The way she was treated, I don't know if she'll ever fully cope and be able to process and work through what happened. But the one thing I know for certain is that she won't ever be the same person. Definitely not the same person she was before being kidnapped, and probably not the same person she was when I met her."

"You seem to really care about her."

"I was the only one who seemed to care after they implanted the heat enhancer. I honestly think that if I wasn't selected to "keep her quiet" that she wouldn't have lasted the 18 months with that thing. They separated her from everyone else because their heats made hers worse. But being alone also made it worse." She studied his face, watching his reactions to the story. "They placed many different Betas and Omegas near her, but they just made it worse. When they put me next to her, she quieted down."

"You became her keeper."

"I prefer to call her my friend, but yes, I was her keeper. Abaddon continued to sell me out, but that stopped when she would get agitated and rather loud when they tried taking me to a client. She effectively killed that _career_—" she snarled the word "_and _kept me alive. Win-win for me. However, they continued to sell her to clients."

"This may sound like a weird question, but why?" Dean asked as he glanced back at the barely alive person.

"Why what?"

"Why the heat enhancer and why did she continue to sell her to clients?"

"There is a list of clientele that would pay extra to knot a Beta or Omega when they were in heat. More intense was the general consensus as to why. She is a female Omega, a rarity in itself; she fetched a higher price for it. Some would even pay to attempt to get her pregnant. But no one ever managed that. So Abaddon and her freak Doctor Azazel found a way to make an implantable heat enhancer, much cheaper and raises less suspicion than constantly having to buy the pills. Figured why not get the most cash out of her as possible, cause to be in constant heat. Constant heat equals extra money equals bigger purses. She still never conceived, but they didn't care. They also didn't care when she stopped eating and started to loose weight. They didn't care that the heat enhancer was causing her pain. I'm surprised she hadn't dropped dead, because I'm certain her temp reached over 104°, which is dangerous."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"One, you seem nice enough, I mean you did rescue us and are willing to take us in. Two, the more you know, the better you can help. Three, I'm worried I won't be able to help her the way she needs. Obviously Sam means something to her; he's the first Alpha I've seen her willingly allow to touch her. Hell, she freaked when he attempted to let go of her." He nodded at her logic.

"Got about another hour to go if you want to catch some shuteye." He glanced at her to see that she leaned her head back against the window, and he heard her breathing slow. He shifted in his seat, hoping the final hour would go quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter.  
**

**Reviews would be appreciated... just saying. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost midnight by the time the Impala pulled up outside the home base. Putting the car in park and shutting it off, Dean looked over at the sleeping brunette. He didnt feel comfortable carrying her inside the compound. He lightly laid a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"What?" Heavily laced with sleep, Ruby rubbed at her eyes as she sat up.

"We're here." He waited for her nod before exiting the car. He walked around to the side where Sam was leaning on the door and knocked. Dean chuckled lightly when Sam jumped, but felt bad when he saw Morana flinch at the movement. He waited until Sam was more or less upright before opening the door. Surprised at how flexible his brother was, he watched as Sam unfolded himself from the backseat, never once letting go of Morana, who seemed to still be sleeping. Dean turned around to see Ruby outside of the car stretching.

"So, where is here?" Ruby looked around, trying to find something that was identifiable. She followed suit when Dean and Sam started walking towards the building that looked like it was about to fall apart.

"Home Base, as we call it. Lebanon, Kansas. Lots of Hunters stop by here, but few actually live here. Bobby, Sam and I have been living here for a couple of years now. Ellen and Jo, who you'll meet when they return from their visit to Nebraska, moved in a few months after we did. Bobby is the Hunters go to guy. Pretty much does everything under the sun. Jo is Ellen's daughter, and they both are Hunters, although they aren't willing to stray too far from here."

"Definitely not going to remember all that in the morning." She slipped a little on the wet grass, one arm flying out to grasp the sleeve of Dean's jacket. She watched as Sam placed his palm, juggling Morana much like he did back at the whorehouse, against a reader and heard an electric buzz unlock the door. Dean pulled the door open. Ruby felt her eyes widen in shock. The outside looked like it was in shambles, but the inside…all she could think was _wow!_

"We'll have to ask Bobby about adding your palm print to the system so that you can come and go as you please. Morana too. But that can be done tomorrow. I'm certain you'd like an actual bed to get some actual sleep." Still looking around the impressive inside, all Ruby could do was nod. Dean followed Sam down the stairs, leading to a giant open space with a gorgeous table, oak if she knew her woods. She wanted to explore the building, but a yawn took over causing her eyes to water. She heard Dean laugh behind her. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you the rooms that are available." He nodded and then led her down one of the hallways. The doors were evenly and widely spread out, indicating rather large rooms. He pointed to the first two rooms on the left. "Those are Ellen's and Jo's. But the ones across from them are fully furnished for those who stop by for rest or help."

"So unoccupied but unavailable. Gotcha." Dean then swept his hand over the next five rooms.

"Those are all empty and available. Fully furnished, but if there is anything you need we can figure out a way to get it. Clothes, more bedding, lamps, that sort of thing. That one," he said pointing to the far left room "Is Sam's room, and that," he pointed to the farthest right "Is mine. The bathroom is the room dead ahead. But there are like six bathrooms total, so you don't have to use that one if you don't want to. The closest is right there." He pointed behind them, Ruby following his gaze to see a door just under the stairway. "They all have a shower, so it really doesn't matter which one you use."

"And I can take any one of these ten?" She motioned to the ones Dean said were empty. He nodded. "Then I'll take this one." She pointed to the one that left an empty room between the one she wanted and Sam's. "Morana would probably want the one directly next to Sam's, and if you guys do travel, she'll want to be near me."

"I wasn't going to ask. But if that is the one you want, that is the one you'll have." He opened the door for her and flipped the switch. She walked in to see it was indeed fully furnished: a bed already made with green sheets, a dresser, a bookshelf and a desk with a matching chair adorned the room. Dean walked to the desk and opened the top draw. He removed something and tossed it to her. Ruby just managed to catch the item, and opened her hands to reveal a set of keys. "Once we got here, we decided it would be a good idea to have personal quarters that had locking doors. The doors themselves are thick, therefore with the locks they won't open. This is for when Beta's and Omega's go into heat. The scent won't leak through; you don't want anyone disturbing you, just lock the door. It took us almost four months to figure out why no one scented Ellen. Then Bobby figured it out." He started to walk out before turning back around. "Oh, and so you know, those are the only two keys that work on your door. They won't open any other rooms, and those are the only copies." He smiled at her. "Good night." And with that, he closed the door, leaving Ruby alone in her new room. A smile spread across her face as she took in the matching furniture. She walked over to the bed, and reached down to feel the green sheets; they were incredibly soft. She jumped slightly when a knock sounded on her door. Turning around to see Dean poking his head in she relaxed.

"I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in those clothes, so here are some extras that you can use until we get you some of your own. He placed a small pile on the dresser. "If you wish to use any of the bathrooms, there are towels and shower supplies in each one. Help yourself." He retracted his head.

"Hey." Dean poked his head back in. "Thank you. For everything." Once again he smiled at her.

"Don't mention it." He closed the door, the smile still adorning his face.

* * *

Dean walked into the small alcove living room to see Sam stretched out on the sofa, Morana once again sitting in his lap. Sam had his head leaned back against the high back of the sofa, eyes closed. Dean cleared his throat softly, announcing his presence. Sam picked up his head to see his brother leaning against the wall.

"I got Ruby settled into one of the empty rooms." He supplied when Sam didn't say anything. "How is she?" He nodded towards the still frame.

"Asleep, I think. Maybe slightly cooler. I think it's going to take some time for her hormones to completely regulate, but I don't think she's in any pain." He looked down at the sleeping female.

"Ruby hinted at some fear of Alphas. You might be spending a lot of time with her, considering she's letting you touch her and Ruby said that you're the first she hasn't freaked out on. Just so you know. Also, Ruby thought it'd be best if Morana had the room right next to yours." Dean watched as Sam's eyes drooped.

"Thanks, man."

"You staying out here?" He saw the minute nod. He walked over to the small closet hidden along the opposite wall. He retrieved a blanket and a couple of pillows. Setting the pillows within reach and draping the blanket over the two sleeping figures, Dean turned out the light and headed back to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Well, one follower but no reviews makes me sad, but here is the next chapter. And just so those who do actually read this know, I don't have a set amount of chapters/words that this story will end up with, it all depends on when I end up being happy with where the story progressed. **

**Please review! Let me know if you like it or not! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up to find Morana curled just as tightly into his chest as she was when he drifted off. The blue blanket, however, was not there when he fell asleep. Dean must have grabbed it. The other thing he noticed was the pressing need to use the bathroom, and he weighed his options. He could either take Morana into the bathroom, where she could undoubtedly freak out. Or he could leave her on the couch, where she could also freak out if she woke before he returned. He sat there for about a minute before moving, slowly so he didn't wake her, and set her gently on the couch, watching as she curled tightly against the pillow that fell onto the couch when he moved. Placing the blanket over the sleeping Morana, he waited a few seconds to make sure she was still asleep. Satisfied she was still sleeping, he quickly crept to the bathroom, closing the door about half way, where he promptly relieved himself. He quickly washed his hands and returned to see Morana still soundly sleeping. Feeling his stomach growl, he was faced with another dilemma.

Which was quickly remedied when Dean poked his hedgehog-ed head in.

"Still asleep?" He whispered, nodding towards the blue bundle. Rubbing his hands down his face, Sam merely nodded. "Food?" This time Sam's large hands ran through his hair, smoothing down the bedhead as he nodded. When Sam looked up he saw that Dean had left, presumably to the kitchen. If the need was breakfast food or burgers, Dean was the go to guy. Bobby and Ellen use to joke that Dean could have opened a 24-hour breakfast place and make millions. Of course, Dean wanted to help the deplorable treatment of Betas and Omegas. They were the best of the best at what they do.

A whimper caught his attention, and he walked to the now shivering blanket. He pulled it back to see that Morana had woken up and was shaking.

"Hey, easy. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He placed a hand on her shoulder and watched as her shaking stilled. She opened her eyes and he got his first good look at them. They were a very intense dark blue, like deep ocean blue, and seemed to stare directly into his soul. Kneeling in front of her, he held her gaze—hazel to blue—until she looked away. "Dean, my brother, is making some breakfast. You remember him? He helped rescue you and Ruby." She nodded, still looking down. "Now, I know you may not be very trusting right now, but I'm hungry. And we have two options. I can leave you in here while I go to the kitchen and eat. Or I can carry you to the kitchen were you can join me. You don't have to eat, but this way I can eat and you can see me the whole time." Now he just had to figure out which option she wanted. He pondered that for a second, before the answer came to him. "If you want option one, nod once. Option two, nod twice." They were very tiny, but distinctly two nods. Much like he had in the warehouse, he slipped one arm around her back and the other under her knees and lifted her from the couch. He smiled softly when she laid her head against his shoulder and felt the tension leave her body. Walking carefully as to not joust her, he made his way to the kitchen, following the smell of bacon. Sure enough, Dean stood over the stove, a bunch of bacon sizzling in the pan. He could also see pancakes cooking on the cookie sheet. And if his sense of smell was as good as he knew it was, they were banana. Dean turned at the sound of someone approaching. Spatula in hand, Dean looked slightly comical with his "Kiss the chef" apron. Seeing Sam carry the now awake Morana, he turned back to the food.

"Mornin' Sleepyhead." Sam's smile deepened when Morana tried to hide her face in the space between his shoulder and neck.

"You remember him, right? This is Dean, my brother. Helped rescue you." He whispered softly to her, trying his best not to scare or startle her. He sat down on one of the bar stools that sat around the island where they usually ate breakfast, shifting her so that she was once again sitting on his lap. He felt her pick her head up slightly, and looked at Dean. "Hey, Dean." Dean turned at the eerily calm and quiet command that his brother gave. That's when he noticed that Morana had her eyes trained on his. Sam watched as Dean seemed equally entranced in her eyes as he was earlier. He watched as Dean gave off a small shudder when he looked away, returning once again to the bacon and pancakes.

"Banana pancakes and bacon are what's on the menu. Figured the pancakes would be easy enough on their systems while being nutritious and the bacon because why not?" He placed a plate full of already made pancakes on the island, followed by five empty plates and finally the plate laden with bacon. "I'm going to see if I can persuade Sleeping Ruby to join us for breakfast. Dig in." Dean left, leaving Sam sitting there, with Morana staring at the pile of pancakes. Grabbing two plates, he loaded one with bacon and pancakes and the other he placed one single pancake on. Thankfully Dean had already grabbed silverware and syrup. Reaching his long arms, he grabbed two forks and the syrup. He wasn't sure that Morana would be able to hold a fork, but he placed it within her reach if she wanted to try. He promptly took a bite of bacon, enjoying the greasy crunch. Sam felt Morana hide her face once more into his shoulder. Using one hand to eat, he rubbed the other up and down her back before settling it around her waist to keep her steady. Dean returned quickly with a shuffling Ruby following. Ruby seemed to perk up when she saw Morana half-hidden by Sam's shoulder.

"Hey Mo. Glad you're back with the conscious." Ruby's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement, and Sam could feel Morana smile against his neck. Ruby walked up and placed a hand on her back, rubbing soothingly. "Mm, is that banana pancakes I smell?" Ruby gave an exaggerated inhale, taking in the aroma.

"Fresh as of like five minutes ago. Figured they'd be easy to digest. And there's bacon if you think you can handle it." They watched as Ruby stole a pancake from the stack and bit into it. The moan that escaped her made the brothers smile. Morana reached gingerly towards the pancakes that Sam had piled on his plate, ripping of a small piece. Sam peeked at her, watching her hesitant motions. He felt her slowly bring the morsel to her lips, before finally biting into the fluffy food. Sam's smile increased when she reached for another piece. He looked up to see Dean watching the Omega's movements. Shrugging off Dean's slight smile, he just reached for another piece of bacon and continued eating.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! More followers! Hope you guys like this story,  
**

**As a note, more reviews keep me writing! *hint, hint, nudge, nudge***


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, they sat in the small alcove living room. Ruby had managed to eat two more pancakes and half a strip of bacon, and Morana had eaten about a fourth of one pancake. Sam and Dean split what was left of the food, although they made sure to leave some for Bobby when he decided to grace them with his presence. Morana continued to sit on Sam's lap, although she wasn't hiding her face in his shoulder. Dean sat in one of the leather recliners while Ruby sat in the other. Ruby watched Morana's eyes, noticing how the ocean blue gaze had locked on Dean. Dean seemed unaware of the intense staring as he carried on a conversation with Sam, about what she didn't know. It was in that moment that her nose picked up a new scent. Whoever it was, was an Alpha. Ruby could see the exact moment that Morana picked up the new scent. Eyes flew wide in panic, breathing picking up the pace. Sam noticed immediately, loosing his arms from around her, but gently placing her head near his neck so she could breathe in his scent. Ruby saw Dean look up out of the corner of her eye.

"Bobby." His voice was curt, clipped almost. She followed his line of view to see an elderly man standing there, gray scruff adorning his face, eyes hidden under a worn baseball cap.

"What we've got here? A female Beta," Ruby could feel his stare despite not being able to see his eyes. She held her chin up defiantly. She stood from her chair and walked over to Sam and Morana, kneeling down in front before placing a hand on Morana's arm. "And," he paused. "She's an Omega?"

"He's not going to hurt you, he's a good friend of ours." Sam whispered softly to the trembling figure, running a hand along her boney back. Morana's breathing seemed to ease with Sam's words, but it hitched back up when Bobby took a step closer. Sensing the discomfort from the tiny brunette, Bobby stepped back, brows furrowing with the immediate relief the brunette showed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She's a little-" Ruby scoffed. "-skittish. Trauma." Dean explained, Bobby nodding in understanding. They've seen this kind of thing occur often. The Betas and Omegas they'd rescue break under the horrors they experienced, causing a sort of PTSD. They'd be jumpy and fearful for a while. Some never recovered, doomed to spend the rest of their lives in mental institutes. The lucky ones, although no one would call them that to their face, gained some semblance of their former life, and managed to lead successful lives. Bobby watched as the petite—skeletal—brunette curled closer into the giant Alpha that continued to rub a soothing hand down her back. Ruby's chocolate eyes watched as Dean nodded towards the hallway before exited the room. Bobby took another quick look at the three of them before following suit. Both Sam and Ruby watched as Morana visibly relaxed once Bobby had left the room. This panic attack seemed to exhaust her; since she closed her eyes and let her head fall softly to Sam's chest.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Bobby was surprised to watch as Dean waited until he stood still to then move so he was standing between Bobby and the room.

"You wanna explain what that was all about, boy?" Bobby's grainy voice leaked worry and confusion. Dean sighed before saying anything.

"That raid you sent us on, it was worse than we thought. Most of the Betas and Omegas had homes to go back to. Ruby said that her parents had died just before she was taken, and that Morana had been there longer and never talked about her home life. Sam and I thought-"

"That's not what I meant. And you know it." Dean huffed, jamming his hands into his pockets. He turned slightly to see Ruby talking softly to Morana, so softly that even his enhanced hearing couldn't pick up what she was saying. When he spoke, he did so softly.

"Ruby mentioned that the 'clients' would pay extra to knot one in heat, attempt to get them pregnant. And for some unknown reason, Morana just wouldn't fall pregnant. So Abaddon and her goons created an implantable heat enhancer." Bobby sucked in a sharp breath—he knew the dangers of being on the pill form. "Even then, she didn't get pregnant. You know how aggressive Alphas can get with heats. From the brief glance at the records we lifted, she'd have multiple clients within minutes of each other. They probably did more than what they paid for. Ruby mentioned that she would run a high fever. Anyone who knows anything about fevers knows prolong high temps addle the brain. Who knows if she was hallucinating and what they were if she was." Dean found it harder and harder to explain what little he knew.

"I get the fear of Alphas, and I'm guessing Ruby helped her as much as she could, but then why is she clinging to Sam like he's the only thing keeping her sane?"

"He probably is and I have no clue. Ruby was shocked to see Morana react to Sam."

"You don't think they could be-" he wandered off his train of thought.

"Mates? Like soulmates? Hell, anything's possible. Ultimately, only time will tell." Dean watched as Morana nuzzled Sam's neck—a small movement that most wouldn't have noticed—before her breathing evened out. "But right now, the main concern is making sure that there was no lasting damage from being there. If she ever feels comfortable again in her own skin and wants to leave," he huffed. "I'm sure Sam will understand. If she wants to stay, she can stay. We're not going to force her to do anything. I have a feeling that wherever Morana goes Ruby will, so there's that. But for now, the best thing we can do is make sure Morana heals both physically and mentally." Dean looked up to see a glimmer of surprise in the older man's eyes. "What?"

"Just never thought I'd see the day that you would have maternal instincts."

"It would be paternal, and I'm just full of surprises." His cocky attitude leaked through. "I'm just hoping that we weren't too late to help her. Ruby, well she got a winning ticket; she got out of a lot of stuff because of Morana. I'm praying that the damage is reversible." Dean turned once more to watch as Sam and Ruby quietly chatted about something, Morana resting peacefully against his brother.

"Watch it boy, I just might call you a Mother Hen."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! But keep them coming because they tell me that you like the story/ what you would like to see. And sometimes knowing what the reader would like helps a chapter be written.  
**

**So: reviews are good. **


	7. Chapter 7

Almost four hours had passed, and Dean was once again sitting in the leather recliner facing Sam, who still had a sleeping Morana curled up in his lap. Ruby was sitting opposite Sam, so that Bobby was sitting in the other recliner. Slow movements and low murmuring from Sam prevented Morana from simultaneously waking and panicking. Low conversations were spoken, in an attempt to let Morana get as much nourishing sleep as possible—she had a lot of healing to do. Dean could see Sam slowly getting agitated from sitting in the same position for so long, little things that resulted from years of working and living with someone: slighter jerk of the foot, slight shift of the shoulders—movements so minute that they didn't disturb the sleeping Omega. Dean shifted his gaze to watch Morana, noticing how she nuzzled her nose into the junction of Sam's shoulder every time he ran his hand down her back or arm, how she would breathe just a fraction deeper afterwards. How Sam would give a tiny smile each time, prompting him to do it again mere seconds later. He was so focused on watching the two that he missed Bobby's question—or statement—until he was hit on the shoulder with the older man's baseball cap. He shot a glare at Ruby as she gave a quiet laugh.

"What?" he said with a little force.

"I asked if you wanted me to call in some food or if you were planning on making lunch anytime soon." Bobby answered, replacing his worn cap back on his balding head.

"Why do I always have to cook? Breakfast and burgers are all I know how to cook."

"That's more than some of us. I'm pretty sure Bobby burnt the water trying to make oatmeal just last week." Sam added softly. Ruby smiled as Bobby glared at Sam. They were cut short of any further discussion when a voice sounded from the doorway.

"We brought sandwiches, hope you boys are hungry!" Dean could hardly track Morana's movements: one second she was curled up, asleep on Sam's lap, the next she was across the room cowering in the corner, a pained whine emanating from her as she rocked viciously. Ruby and Sam jumped nearly simultaneously and rushed towards the panicked girl, as Bobby stood to inform the new arrivals. Dean stood, but stayed rooted to the spot as he watched Sam and Ruby crouch near Morana, soothing words being spoken, Ruby's hand settling on her head in an attempt to stop the rocking; it looked as though she had hit her head against the wall as she rocked back. He couldn't see what Sam did, but the whining had stopped, although she still was shaking like a leaf. Knowing he couldn't do anything to help, he turned to help Bobby, who he found talking to Ellen and Jo just outside the kitchen.

"What do you mean they found a female Omega? Don't you know how rare those are?" Ellen's voice was forcefully quiet.

"You're not going to just miraculously find one on a random whorehouse bust!" Jo's on the other hand was a near screech.

"Quiet!" Dean hadn't intended to use his Alpha voice, but he did and both females turned to look at him. He could see Jo's lips twitch at the command: as a fellow Alpha she didn't appreciate the fact that he had more authority simply because he was male. "I will answer your questions to the best of my ability, but only if you can stay level-headed enough to not spook the already skittish Omega that we _rescued_." His emphasis hit right were he wanted with Ellen. Her look changed to that of worry as she realized the situation. Dean jerked his head towards the kitchen and waited until all three had entered before walking in himself. "One at a time, starting with Ellen." He saw the small twitch of Jo's lips.

"She's an Omega? You do realize how rare those are, and why did you bring her here?"

"Yes, I do know how rare female Omegas are, and yes, she is one. As to the latter question, she has nowhere to go. And she's pretty attached to Sam. Like her bolting at the sound of your voice was the first time I've seen her let Sam not be near her." He turned his gaze towards Jo, whose amber eyes held daggers. He could see her trying to formulate an appropriate question based on what he had just shared.

"You said she's skittish. Any reason as to why?" her clipped tone barely held back the anger at the male Alpha in front of her.

"Long story short, she had a heat enhancer implanted, violent interactions with males, add it all up and you get one messed up psyche. The Beta we rescued, Ruby, she was Morana's only friend in there, attempted to help as much as she could, and we decided that it would be best if they came here, rather than being thrown out on the streets. Give Morana time to adjust and recover from her ordeal." He looked back at Ellen.

"Why Sam? I'm assuming she's 'fraid of all Alphas and Betas." Ellen understood the delicate situation with those they rescued from the whorehouses. Dean sighed before looking at Bobby.

"I've got a theory." Ellen just pointedly looked at him. "Soulmates." Ellen's eyes flew wide at the word, while Jo let out a bark of a laugh.

"Baby Sammy's got a soulmate? Hell must have frozen over."

"Joanna Beth. If you can't behave go to your room." Ellen may not be an Alpha, but she was a mother; just as scary if you asked Dean, not that he'd ever admit it. "And besides, you can't call him a baby, he's two years older than you. If anything you're the baby here." They all watched as Jo's pout became more pronounced with her mother's words. The flare of her nose is what made Dean smirk; she only did that when she was truly annoyed.

"So what are we supposed to do? If she's jumpy around us, how can we help?" Jo asked, not waiting for her turn to be acknowledged.

"She can handle my presence, although it took a little. I think if you give her time and space, she will eventually warm up to you. Until then, just be aware of her body language. She hasn't said one word, and according to Ruby, she stopped talking a while ago. It's going to take time for her to relax and find her voice." He looked up to see Ellen staring at him with admiration. "What?"

"I always tend to forget that you have psychiatric training." It was true. Before he dropped out of school to help Bobby with his first official case, he was on track to being a certified grief counselor. In truth, he tended to forget that his extensive knowledge of the human psyche wasn't common knowledge; he continued to read the current publications of psychology and knows everything a certified counselor knows, if not more. Sam, on the other hand, was on his way to being a lawyer. Both had entered college at a younger age than everyone else, meaning that they would have gotten their degrees at 20 rather than 22. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that Sam finished the undergraduate degree online a couple of years ago, although to be a professional lawyer, he would have had to have gone through another four to six years post-grad.

"Gives us an advantage if they think Sam and I are dumb high school dropouts. I mean, someone who wanted to be a lawyer and can bench press 230 without breaking a sweat and someone who knows how the human psyche works to the point that counterstrategies are my forte is a _definite_ advantage." He winked at Ellen, causing her to laugh. "But seriously, just give her space, try not to exert any sort of dominance behaviors around her, slow movements and quiet voices would be best. She's really weak right now, so she's going to be relying on Sam for a lot of things; just let him take care of Morana unless he comes to you. If we keep this constant, she'll learn to trust you. Trust all of us. But the most important thing right now is that we have to show her we aren't going to hurt her. As long as we can constantly reassure her that no one here will hurt her, her healing should be relatively quick." He watched all three nod their heads in agreement. He turned to walk back to the living room, rubbing his hands down his face. The next few months were going to be long.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! New chapter. And I can't spell today to save my life.  
**

**As always: reviews would be appreciated! Until next time :)**


End file.
